


Eyelids

by neverending_hope



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_hope/pseuds/neverending_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small songfic based off the song Eyelids by Pvris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyelids

**I'll face my fear of the evening, once I get used to this feeling  
I can't sleep, that's when you're torn away from me**

Gerard tossed and turned on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling for hours on end. He rubbed his tired eyes before glancing at his alarm clock, reading the bright red numbers.

3:47

Sighing, he sat up on his mattress with his back against his pillows, peering down at the blankets scrunched up in his lap. His hands itched his scalp, yawning as he did so.

It had been two weeks since he had gotten a proper night's rest. It had also been two weeks since Frank had left him.

**While I'm dreaming, I feel you leaving**

It was no one's fault except his own that Frank was gone. If only he hadn't had too many drinks that night, and had another man take advantage of him.

They were arguing that night, and he left Frank's apartment to go out to the local bar. He thought there would be no harm in doing so, besides he knew the alcohol would allow him to escape reality for a little while.

When he went to Frank's the following morning is when everything changed, and not for the better. His boyfriend couldn't miss the bruises on his neck, and when he was questioned about the previous night, Gerard was bluffing terribly.

**I'll face my fear of the sunrise when I wake up with your hand inside mine  
It's hard to say good morning when it's followed with goodbye**

Frank had kicked him out, and Gerard had to move back in with his parents. Gerard regretted that night more than anything in his lifetime, he missed the comfort of his boyfriend and he couldn't sleep without him.

Every night he longed to have those strong, tattooed arms around his waist, Frank's breath warm on the back of his neck as they slept peacefully. It was the only way Gerard was able to rest, but he threw it away because of a stupid mistake.

A stupid mistake that he couldn't fix, he lost his lover's trust.

**Just wanted to say good night**

Frank wouldn't make any kind of contact with him, Gerard hasn't seen him since nor would he return his phone calls or text messages.

Although, he couldn't blame Frank for doing so. If it were the other way around, he'd be extremely devastated if his boyfriend of three years were to cheat on him. It made Gerard feel absolutely terrible, and since that morning, he vowed to himself that he would never touch alcohol again.

As he watched the rain splashing against his window, he felt a tear drop down his cheek. He was bound to fix this, even if Frank wouldn't forgive him, Gerard would at least try.

**Our eyes fighting the light, but I'm not ready to say good night  
I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say good night  
Say good night**

Placing his feet on the hardwood floor, Gerard stood up and headed toward his closet, retrieving a black hoodie from the hanger. He slid his arms through and zipped it up to his chest, grabbing his keys and cell phone from his bedside table.

Carefully and quietly, he stepped downstairs and put his shoes on, pulling his hood over his hair and he walked outside, locking the door back up for his parents safety.

Entering his car, he teeth chattered together due to the cold weather and shoved his keys into the ignition, turning the dial up to feel heat exerting from the vents. He clicked his seatbelt on before he began driving to Frank's apartment.

**I'll face my fear of the cold nights when you leave me behind  
I felt your hands in my hair**

He cried and sobbed on the way there, wiping his runny nose on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. It seemed as if the rain began hitting against his windshield even harder as he pulled into an empty parking spot of the apartment complex.

Curling his hand around the door handle, his pushed the door open and exited his car, locking it as he glanced up at Frank's window. He was slightly confused to see his bedroom light on, biting his lip as he walked to the front door.

Sniffing, he knocked a few times and bowed his head down, staring at his hands. Gerard started to have second thoughts, maybe this was a bad idea and maybe this wasn't the best time for Frank.

**I felt your breath on my neck  
Yeah, I need to feel you again**

His head jolted up as he heard the squeak of the door opening, a puffy, bloodshot eyed Frank standing in the doorway. Much like Gerard, he also appeared as if he hadn't been getting too much rest.

As soon as he'd seen Gerard, Frank thought it was just a part of his imagination, or a dream. He stared at him for a long minute before he stuck his tongue out partially, wetting his lips.

"You look cold, come in," he said, his voice slightly cracking.

Gerard stepped into his apartment, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. Slipping his shoes off, Frank shut the door and locked it back up, glancing at his ex boyfriend.

**Just wanted to say good night**

He looked awful. Frank noticed his clothes were now baggy and loose on him, the light that once was in his eyes was no longer there, and the lavender bags underneath his eyes matched Frank's.

"Come sit down on the couch, do you want something to drink?" the tattooed man questioned.

The other shook his head, shuffling his feet toward the living room. Both of them sat down and Frank reached behind them, retrieving the blanket from the top of the sofa and placing it around Gerard.

No words were exchanged at first, the older was just feeling relief to have Frank near him again. If there was one thing Gerard knew about love, was that it was too addicting for his own good. And Frank was his cocaine, he couldn't ever get enough of him.

**Our eyes fighting the light but I'm not ready to say good night  
I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say good night  
Say good night**

"You look sick, Gerard," Frank finally stated, ignoring the pain in his chest that the man who broke his heart was sitting next to him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember," he mumbled emotionlessly.

Frank sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I can't sleep and I've been wanting to talk," Gerard explained as a tear slid down his cheek. "Have you ever had a moment you wish you could take back?"

"Gerard, look-"

"Please, just let me explain something first, then you can kick me out," he started sobbing again, balling up the fabric of his pajama pants into his hands.

**These eyes are closed again for yet another night  
I wake up and I can feel you by my side, but I can't find you in the dark when you're so far**

"Frank, I'm so sorry for what I did. It was very stupid of me, I don't blame you for hating me and you know what? I hate myself more now than I ever have in my entire life. I made a promise to myself that morning you left me that I would never drink again," he said, coughing lightly. "I haven't slept, I haven't been able to eat. Frank, I can't live without you. I've missed you so much. I know no words could take back what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Frankie. But I just wa-"

He was cut off by a familiar pair of lips crushing against his own, Frank's arms circling around his waist as he pulled him closer. Gerard let out a choked cry as his hands cupped the tattooed man's face, their lips moving together in sync.

"I've missed you too Gee, even your stupid babbling," he smirked, detaching himself from the older male.

**Yeah, that's the hardest part  
Here comes the hardest part**

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Frank smiled as he placed him onto his lap, feeling Gerard's wet clothes soak his own. The younger man pressed his lips to his temple, placing his hands into Gerard's.

"Of course, sweetheart. Ignoring you for two weeks made me realize how much I need you, too. What you did fucking hurt me so bad, but I'm willing to look past that. We've been together way too long to throw away what we have," he confessed. "Come on baby, let's head to bed."

**Our eyes fighting the light, but I'm not ready to say good night  
I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say good night**

Gerard grinned as Frank led him to his bedroom, both of them removing their slightly damp clothes onto the floor. A blush formed on Gerard's cheeks as his lover's eyes trailed down his body, smiling softly at him.

"I love you so much Gerard."

"I love you too, Frank."

They both got underneath the blankets as Frank flicked the lamp of beside his bed, adjusting themselves so Gerard's head was on Frank's chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs interlaced together.

Gerard closed his eyes and immediately drifted off into a deep sleep. The other male couldn't get the smile off his face as he looked down at his boyfriend, more than happy to have him back in his arms again.

"Good night, my angel."

**Say good night**


End file.
